


Drawn to You

by Lolistar92



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, M/M, Makeup, Manhwa Artist Byun Baekhyun, Manhwa fan Kim Jongdae, Meet-Cute, Mostly Fluff, Oral Sex, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Second Chances, Secret Identity, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26360371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolistar92/pseuds/Lolistar92
Summary: Popular BL manhwa artist Kyoongie-seonsaengnim is a notorious recluse. So when Jongdae hearsshewill be attending a manhwa convention in Seoul, he hops on the chance to getherautograph.The last person Jongdae expects to run into at the Con is Byun Baekhyun, his ex.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 54
Kudos: 244
Collections: Shall we Chen? Fictional Fest First Round





	Drawn to You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you for checking out this fic. 
> 
> A huge thank you to the mods that worked with me despite the late entry into the fest and then multiple self prompt changes. I hope everyone enjoys the final product. 
> 
> My biggest thanks to my beautiful blue soulmate for pushing me through with this fic with brainstorming and betaing. <3 <3 <3 
> 
> I hope that the fic reads like it's own manhwa and you guys enjoy! ;D
> 
>  **Potential trigger warning:** There is a very brief mention of a family member that has passed due to illness. In this environment, I hope it does not trigger anyone. I hope everyone takes care and stays safe.

“I can’t believe you actually made me drive you here,” Minseok huffs, parking in the drop off area, a stern gaze not unlike Jongdae’s mother sent his way. It makes Jongdae shrink in his seat. “You’re lucky you’re so cute and I owe you a favour otherwise I’d tell Chanyeol and you’d never live this down.”

“Don’t be mean,” Jongdae whines, pouting. “We all have hobbies!”

“Hobbies,” Minseok says, leveling Jongdae with a flat stare. “Jongdae don’t pretend you are here for any other reason than to get that pervy artist’s autograph.”

Jongdae blushes immediately. He curses Minseok and Chanyeol, his long time friends and roommates, for stumbling upon his favourite BL manhwa collection. They haven't let him live it down.

“Kyoongie-seonsaengnim never comes to these things and she’s going to release a limited edition fanbook for those that come to the Con. I had to come!”

“Sometimes I wonder if you aren’t 12 instead of 26.” Minseok shakes his head before sighing. He leans forward to ruffle Jongdae’s hair fondly. “Go enjoy yourself. I’ll pick you up at 6.”

“Yes, mom,” Jongdae chirps, leaning in to give Minseok a kiss on the cheek before he gets out of the car, butterflies fluttering in his stomach as he breathes in the air of excitement. Already he can see cosplayers around, spots a stunning Cloud with a circle of fans surrounding him.

Jongdae’s only been to one Con before, years ago. He’s the only one in his friend’s group with more introverted hobbies like anime and manhwa so it wasn’t exactly the best time going on his own, despite how friendly people were. The only reason he is attending this Con is because Kyoongie-seonsaengnim would be attending, her first public appearance after three years since her release of the mega hit boys love title, “Love Shot”.

Jongdae adores Love Shot, the weekly releases had gotten him through the last year of college and his fumbling around for jobs. It’s not just incredibly well drawn, both in terms of action and it’s smut, it’s also got a fantastic story line centering around nine men divided into the police force and a criminal gang, 'EXO'.  
  
Privately, Jongdae thinks that EXO resembles his friends’ group closely, but he doesn’t want to be made fun of by his friends so he keeps the thoughts to himself.   
  
He’s been a fan of the series from it’s inception and has done his best to support the author as much as he could. Hearing from a popular fansite that Kyoongie herself would be attending this year's Con _and_ providing a limited edition fanbook had Jongdae scrambling for a ticket before he could think better of it.

So now here he is, a tote bag empty and wallet full, ready to spend the next few hours looking around before the fansign later in the afternoon that Jongdae had spent more money than he should to attend.

The day goes by fast, Jongdae lost in wonder as he explores the various creative fanworks around the area.

“Um, excuse me?”

Jongdae turns around, surprised to see two young girls with cameras around their necks approaching him.

“Yes?” Jongdae answers politely, wondering if they are lost.

“Could we take a picture of you?”

Jongdae blinks, surprised by the question. He hadn’t cosplayed, in fact, he’s dressed rather modestly with black jeans and an olive shirt on.

“It’s just, you look so much like Chen!” the girl blurts out, cringing as her friend elbows her.

“Idiot,” she whispers fiercely. “He probably doesn’t know-”

“Um,” Jongdae interrupts, “aren’t you a bit young to be reading Love Shot?”

Both girls’ jaws drop open before excitement lightens their features as they hurriedly press forward to talk to him. He learns they are college age – wow, were college kids always so young? – and how big fans they are of the Love Shot series.

“I don’t really think I look that much like him,” Jongdae tries to say humbly, but he has to admit, it’s not like the thought hadn’t crossed his mind before.  
  
Chen is the mischievous double agent that works for the police but belongs to EXO. He is the lover of Hyun, the leader of the gang. While Jongdae knows he could never pull of the cool, confident, sexy aura that Chen exudes, there are a few similarities between their features, namely the kitten curl of their lips and expressive eyebrows.

Jongdae eventually does agree to a photo, feeling a bit awkward as he poses. He isn’t dressed right but the girls don’t care, thanking him profusely before they leave.

The interaction was incredibly bizarre, but Jongdae tries to move past it. It’s hard though, when it has Jongdae thinking all over again of the similarities of the character designs.

Eventually, his stomach rumbles and Jongdae decides to go grab food. He hums happily to himself as he enters the cafeteria, looking for a good stall to hit the spot.

Later on, Jongdae won’t be sure what about that moment caught his eye. The honey brown hair? The broad back? The aura? Jongdae doesn’t know. But while scanning around the cafeteria, Jongdae’s eyes land on a man that seems familiar. Brows furrowing, Jongdae walks around the cafeteria, curiosity making him step closer and closer until -  
  
“Baekhyun?”

Jongdae can’t believe his eyes. He blinks a few times, but no, the image of one Byun Baekhyun, a few years older, sits in front of him. Holding onto an all too familiar manhwa.

Baekhyun jumps, clearly not expected to be addressed. Jongdae and he make eye contact, both freezing. It’s been nearly four years since Jongdae last saw Baekhyun, back in college. His former friend – lover – had to move back home and Jongdae lost all contact in the ensuing months.

“Jongdae?” Baekhyun asks, disbelief in his voice before a brilliant smile overtakes his handsome face. Fuck, Jongdae’s life. It figures Baekhyun would only grow hotter as he aged. “Oh my god, Jongdae!”

Baekhyun leaps off the bench, hurriedly moving into Jongdae’s space. Jongdae laughs in surprise, easily opening his arms and accepting Baekhyun’s hug. There isn’t a hint of awkwardness despite the time past, Baekhyun holds him as securely as he did back then.

“What are you doing here?” they ask at the same time. Jongdae pauses, blinking, before he breaks into laughter, Baekhyun soon following after.

“What everyone else is,” Jongdae teases, holding up his tote bag full of posters and other memorabilia. “I never thought I’d see you at a manhwa convention. I thought you hated them!”

Back in university, Jongdae has always been the introverted recluse that spent his free time on music, anime and manhwa. If he wasn’t childhood friends with Chanyeol he never would have seen what university had to offer, never would have met Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun was the definition of the popular ‘it’ boy. Friendly, beautiful, athletic and a prankster, everyone knew who the boy was. Jongdae never expected to make friends with him – never thought Baekhyun would choose _him_ as a boyfriend, but he did. Jongdae sometimes thinks back and wonders if it was a fever dream. Their relationship lasted nearly two years before Baekhyun had to drop out in the middle of third year to go back home and Jongdae had not heard from him since.

They’d tried. But Baekhyun was clearly under a lot of stress and their messages grew shorter until finally life intervened and they lost contact. Jongdae still thinks back and wonders if there was anything he could have done differently. He’s never forgotten Baekhyun or gotten over him and seeing him again, like this, it almost doesn’t feel real.

Baekhyun smiles sheepishly, hand over the back of his neck as he says, “I kinda grew into them. They helped with the stress and grief, you know?”

Jongdae’s eyes soften, hearing the unspoken words. Baekhyun ushers him to sit down, unhesitatingly pushing out his tray of food for Jongdae to share.

Jongdae munches happily, wondering if it’s supposed to be this easy talking to your ex. Jongdae had been heartbroken when Baekhyun left, had rarely dated in the years in between.

“When did you get back to Seoul?” Jongdae asks as they catch up on their lives.

“It’s a recent move, barely a weekend,” Baekhyun assures, that same teasing grin on his face unchanging. “Did you miss me?”

It startles a giggle out of Jongdae, not expecting Baekhyun to take up this flirting so soon, so easily. “Hmm, I don’t know, it was nice not to have a puppy snoring into my ear every night.”

“Hey!” Baekhyun cries, a hand clutching his chest in faux hurt. “Who doesn’t want that? That’s the dream!”

Jongdae smiles, softly. “Yeah it was.”

The smile slips slowly off of Baekhyun’s face, a more sombre look overtaking it. But Jongdae – he’s off guard and unsure and he doesn’t know if he wants to talk about how he thinks the love of his life has gotten away from him, even if he sits _right there_.

“Are you a fan of Kyoongie too?” Jongdae asks, excitedly changing the topic as he points to the manhwa that Baekhyun had been reading. “I love her work!”

Baekhyun looks startled at the abrupt change of conversation, looking from Jongdae to the manhwa in dawning realization. It’s Jongdae that is completely surprised when Baekhyun’s face goes through a complicated mix of emotions before finally settling on a large grin.

“Oh yeah,” he purrs, leaning into Jongdae’s space, turning the novel over to display the panel he was reading.

Jongdae’s face instantly heats up, recognizing the scene even without seeing all the details. Chen has reported back to Hyun, no leads to bring Suho down. Hyun accuses Chen of not doing his best because he likes Suho and manhandles Chen across his lap. Chen cries as he’s spanked, hands held together at the small of his back until submission and arousal overtake his features. In the ensuing pages Jongdae is vividly aware of how perfectly Chen is taken apart, until he’s crying out ‘yours’ with every moan before he passes out after his orgasm.

It’s one of Jongdae’s favourite scenes in the series. The love line between Chen and Hyun is complicated both by their own pride and the circumstances keeping them apart. When they are together, it’s incredibly hot, all the tension and teasing that had been built up finally releasing.

“You – Baekhyun!” Jongdae whines, hurriedly closing the manhwa. Who reads 19+ content out in the open, while eating lunch no less?

“What?” Baekhyun teases. “You’re blushing, Jongdae.”

“You can’t just read porn in public!” Jongdae hisses, leaning closer to admonish Baekhyun. It backfires quickly because Baekhyun leans forward as well, beautiful face now too close and Jongdae blinks, forgetting what he was going to say.

“It’s just research,” Baekhyun explains, a mischievous look in his eyes. “The panel this afternoon is going to ask how author-nim felt writing the scene.”

Jongdae draws back, surprised. “Oh, did they release the questions already? I thought they were keeping the entire set a secret.”

“I’ve got insider privilege,” Baekhyun sing songs, sliding closer until his thighs are flush with Jongdae’s. “I could be convinced to give up more, for a price.”

This is all too familiar. Back in university, Baekhyun used to say the same thing, demanding a kiss anytime he helped Jongdae out with his homework. The melancholy hits Jongdae full force and he wonders what he is doing.

Baekhyun and Jongdae ended on abrupt terms forced by external circumstances. Not a day has gone by Jongdae hadn’t wondered what Baekhyun was up to, if he was doing well, if he was loving someone else. And now Baekhyun sits before him, everything he’s been yearning for years, settling back into their old routine like nothing happened.

Jongdae pushes it all down. He can examine it later on, why his heart hurts and feels full at the same time, looking at Baekhyun. Right now he has Baekhyun in front of him and he isn’t going to pull away from that.

Jongdae smirks going into his bag and pulling out a cute little keyring with a chibi Chen and chibi Hyun together. “Will this be enough of a bribe?”

The light glints off of the acrylic and for a split second Jongdae’s brows furrow. The chibi Hyun has a little mole by his lip – similar to what Baekhyun has. His eyes flit to the now closed cover of Volume 5 of Love Shot. Hyun is on the cover, his boys behind him. Again, Jongdae is reminded of how eerily similar the Love Shot characters are to his friends.

“Has anyone told you that you kind of look like Hyun?” Jongdae asks, squinting his eyes. Now that he has Baekhyun in front of him, Jongdae realizes that there is quite a lot in common with the drawing of Hyun and Baekhyun.

Baekhyun laughs nervously, a ‘ha ha ha’ that sounds so adorable, Jongdae puts the keyring down to stare at Baekhyun. “You know, I have gotten that before,” he says, voice cracking.

Before Jongdae can comment, Baekhyun switches gear, pushing in a flirty tone back, “Why? You know you kinda look like Chen too, Dae. Are you thinking of them? Of us?”  
  
Jongdae’s mind blanks, fireworks popping in as fast paced realization comes in. If he is claiming Baekhyun looks like Hyun and he like Chen – that scene, the sex –

“Jongdae, don’t faint on me!” Baekhyun crows, laughing as he puts his cola can up to Jongdae’s furiously hot head. He’s sure all the blood is up by his face. Better than below the belt where he is certain it will go once Jongdae gets a chance to _think_ on what Baekhyun is implying.

“You’re still such a tease!” Jongdae whines, trying to cover up his embarrassment.

“I take offense to that!” Baekhyun denies. “A tease is someone that doesn’t follow up. And well-”

By some sort of divine intervention, whether heaven or hell, Baekhyun’s phone rings, cutting him off. Baekhyun’s brows furrow and takes out his phone with irritation clear on his face.

“What? Yes. Yes. Now? You said – fine, okay, whatever. But you owe me a favor. I’m on my way.”

Baekhyun hangs up and Jongdae tries to will away the sudden panic that this is going to be the last time he sees Baekhyun. 

“Jongdae, you’re going to the fanmeeting right? For Kyoongie?” Baekhyun asks, eyes intense.

Startled, Jongdae nods. “Yeah. Are you going to be there too?”

Baekhyun gives him a thin smile. “I’ll be there.” Suddenly he thrusts his pinky finger out. “Promise me you’ll stay the entire time?”

Jongdae brows furrow in confusion at the odd request. “Um, yeah. I spent a lot of money on it!” he jokes, but entwines his finger with Baekhyun’s anyway.

“Okay,” Baekhyun breathes, sounding like a sigh of relief. “I’ll find you, okay? I promise.”

Jongdae smiles, heart fluttering. So Baekhyun isn’t going to leave, just like that.

“Okay, see you there,” Jongdae says, excitedly.

Baekhyun nods, another weird smile on his face. “See you there.”

_

The hall is crowded. Jongdae had spent the last few minutes looking for Baekhyun to no avail. He curses himself for not getting Baekhyun’s number when he had the chance. At least Baekhyun had promised they would meet up afterwards. Jongdae will probably catch sight of him during the fansign anyway, he reassures himself.  
  
He takes his seat, smiling at the two girls he met earlier who sit two rows in front of him. There are more women than men in here but Jongdae doesn’t let that intimidate him. He tries one last time to look around for Baekhyun before the lights dim and an announcer comes up on stage.

“Welcome, everyone!”

The crowd cheers, Jongdae joining them.

“I’m sure you’re all excited for the main event of this year’s Con. Each seat is packed full with a waiting list as long as some concerts!” the announcer jokes. “I guess everyone is excited to meet their idol, huh?”

Again the crowd cheers. The MC continues on explaining the house rules, the agenda for the next hour, and common courtesy expected. She’s good at building tension, making Jongdae’s heart thud faster and faster as anticipation grows.

“Now, on to the fun stuff!” the announcer cheers. “If you’re anything like me, you’ve been a die hard fan of Love Shot for the past three years. Kyoongie-seonsaengnim has broken multiple records in the BL genre with their works and I am sure you are all excited as I am to meet them.”  
  
Jongdae's heart is ready to burst from excitement. He hopes Baekhyun is feeling the same, where ever he is in the hall.

“Before we begin, I’d like to open up with a spoiler,” she teases, faux whispering into the microphone. “All of you are going to be pleasantly surprised by the beauty that has the brains and the talent. Please, join me in welcoming, Kyoongie-seonsaengnim in their first ever live appearance!”

Jongdae joins the crowd, jumping to his feet to applause as the MC takes a bow, arm outstretched to her left side where someone begins to ascend up the stairs of the stage.

A familiar someone.

The applause almost stops as everyone drinks in the beautiful man standing centre stage. Then, all at once, the applause turns thunderous, screams and cheers echoing through the stadium as everyone realizes who Kyoongie-seonsaengnim is.

Byun Baekhyun.

Jongdae’s deaf to the noise, heart beating so fast in his chest he thinks it might burst. Confusion clouds his mind, and then a brief sting of hurt. Baekhyun? Baekhyun is Kyoongie?

Jongdae falls to his seat earlier than the others, weak-kneed. He thinks back to the cafeteria, meeting Baekhyun there, after all these years. A chance, miraculous, meeting.

And now Jongdae knows – all those coincidences he kept pushing away. This confirms them.

Kyoongie is Baekhyun. And all the characters in Love Shot are the people he knows. That means – that means Chen is Jongdae. That Hyun is Baekhyun.

It’s all too much to process. Jongdae sits there in a daze, unsure of what to do with all this information.

Then, Baekhyun speaks.

“Hello everyone, it’s nice to meet you. I’m Kyoongie. I want to thank everyone here for your continued support of me and my work.” Baekhyun stands up, doing a 90 degree bow before he sits back down. “You’re surprised, aren’t you?”

Jongdae flinches. For a second the words felt directed at him.

“I'm a private person," Baekhyun explains, smiling sheepishly, "so I asked to keep the details of who Kyoongie is a secret. But I've given some thought to how I want to meet my fans as who I am. I hope no one thinks any less of me."

If the cheers of the crowd is anything to go by, Baekhyun has nothing to worry about.  
  
"I will continue to be the Kyoongie-nim you love and support, but I want you to know more about me. I've always liked to draw but I never considered a career from it."

That’s true. Jongdae remembers now, how beautiful Baekhyun’s ‘silly doodles’ were. He’d never been shy about his talent but had been firm that he wasn’t going to do anything about it.

“A lot of things happened and art became my outlet. My first boyfriend, he used to love reading manhwa.”

Oh fuck, Jongdae is not going to cry in a stadium full of other people.

“So I picked up on it, to remember him. And before I knew it, I was sketching other characters and giving them short scenes. Some fun and some…steamy,” Baekhyun laughs, that familiar bark of laughter that can make anyone smile. “And then Love Shot was born. I never would have dreamed anyone would take interest in my work. That world that existed in my heart touched yours. It’s thanks to all of you I could share my work with a greater audience. Thank you.”

Jongdae has to bite his trembling bottom lip to keep from crying. Baekhyun is thanking the audience, but is Jongdae being selfish when he thinks the words are meant for him? It’s all too much. He moves to get up, but then Baekhyun’s head turns. For a split second, Jongdae swears Baekhyun is looking at him.

But that can’t be right. Jongdae’s near the edge of the upper row, the stage lights should conceal him. Nevertheless, Baekhyun’s glance makes Jongdae stay put, reminded of the promise he made.

He listens as Baekhyun explains more about himself, never revealing more info than he has to. Baekhyun doesn’t have any social media, Jongdae knows, he had tried to get Minseok to search for him, just so Jongdae could know if Baekhyun was okay, years ago. To everyone in this audience, Baekhyun is a beautiful stranger.

But to Jongdae, Baekhyun is – Baekhyun is the reason for his happiness. Even though he left, he still managed to fill the void in Jongdae. So Jongdae sits, wanting to know more about Baekhyun’s story.

“Now we’re going to do some Q&A,” the MC cheers. “We’ve accumulated fan questions for you to answer, author-nim. Please pick the first one.”

Baekhyun gets up, sticking his arm in a clear glass box that hosts little capsules. He picks one, returning to his seat. He’s charming, the way he bites his lip, engaging with the audience as he teases what the capsule might hold.

“First question,” he reads out loud. Jongdae finds himself holding his breath in anticipation. It’s a war in his mind because _Baekhyun_ is right there, but so is the author of his favourite series. “Who is my favourite character?”

Jongdae finds himself unconsciously leaning forward. He’s always been curious about this. Kyoongie – Baekhyun, does an amazing job of pacing his characters and their story line so no one feels left out. While the main characters might be Hyun and Chen, each character has always been explored in the series. Maybe Hyun? He is Baekhyun’s character design after all. Or Lay? Outside of the main characters, he’s always had the most detailed smut scenes.

“That’s a mean question!” Baekhyun pouts, drawing a laugh from the audience. “They’re all my babies. But if I had to chose, without a doubt, I’d pick Chen.”

Jongdae’s mouth drops open. He wasn’t expecting that, for some reason.

“Hmm,” Baekhyun hums, looking out to the audience. Through the big screen, Jongdae can see the sincerity in his eyes as he says, “Chen is what really started this series. He was the first character I designed and I spent the most time on him. He’s complex to write and sometimes I’m frustrated when he won’t speak to me. But he always inspires me to do better, take the next step. So, yes, Chen.”

Jongdae swallows hard, telling himself not to take this personally. Chen and Jongdae have nothing in common except their features. Chen is independent, cunning, teasing and decisive. He makes the room turn their head. He plays two powerful men on the palm of his hand but still has a vulnerability that makes you root for him. Jongdae is nothing like that.

Baekhyun goes back to the box, picking out another question. “What are your favourite scenes to draw and why?”

Baekhyun lets out a breathy giggle, light and airy, like a mischievous boy, and has everyone in the room laughing along with him. Even Jongdae can’t help but smile, instantly knowing where Baekhyun’s mind is going.

“I’m sure it’s obvious,” he says, winking at the camera. “I love my series but the most fun always comes with the…release of tension.”

Jongdae finds himself cupping his cheeks, trying to fight down the blush. Baekhyun is being as teasing as ever but his words provoke the memories of his favourite smut scenes. They’re so detailed, the pacing so passionate, that Jongdae’s always left aching. The realization that it was Baekhyun’s slender fingers behind the masterpieces Jongdae would use as his masturbation material has him feeling mortified and, just a bit, turned on.

Baekhyun continues to answer questions before the MC calls for the last one.

“Ah, this must be fate,” Baekhyun hums, showing the crinkled paper to the camera. “When will Love Shot end?”

There are cries and groans from the audience. Jongdae feels that energy. He never wants Love Shot to end but it’s going into his fourth year of serialization and that’s typically the end of most series.

“To be honest,” Baekhyun says, looking at the camera, point blank, “I never want Love Shot to end. It’s been a project that has gotten me to where I am. It kept me going when I was at my darkest moment and it has made me into the writer and artist I am today. But,” he says, sighing longingly into the camera, “I think it’s time I give my characters their happy ending. To close a chapter for them would be the same as closing a chapter for myself. I’ve made some big decisions in the past few weeks and I think, now, I am ready to move on.”

Anticipation claws thick and raw around Jongdae’s stomach. He doesn’t want to hear these words, hear that Baekhyun is ready to end Love Shot. But at the same time, he can’t help but feel that, once again, Baekhyun is talking to him.

“My inspiration,” Baekhyun continues, and once again it feels like his eyes have flitted to where Jongdae sits, “is waiting for me. I will do my best to deliver an ending of Love Shot deserving of your love and support. Please continue to walk alongside me as I finish this part of my journey.” Baekhyun stands up and bows, and the audience claps wildly.

Jongdae, though, he doesn’t move. He feels almost untethered, completely dazed by Baekhyun. All these years and he still has that affect on Jongdae.

The Q&A continues for a bit longer, Jongdae greedily drinking in all the information gives up. It's still so difficult to see Baekhyun as Kyoongie but Jongdae thinks underneath the shock, he feels blessed. To see Baekhyun again, thriving. To know more about his beloved author.  
  
Eventually, the MC announces it’s now time for the fansign. Each row is called individually and Jongdae is near the last at the top. It will take a while for Baekhyun to go through all his fans, but Jongdae, he’ll wait.

Baekhyun’s smile never wanes even as the time ticks by, past the one hour. Finally Jongdae’s row is called but Jongdae purposefully tucks himself close to the back. In all that time he still has no idea what to say or do when he faces Baekhyun as Kyoongie.

That decision needs to come fast. Baekhyun goes through those in front of him, the squeals and cries of fans in front of him only adding to Jongdae’s nervousness.

Finally, the brown steps of the stage come into view. The security guard gives him the go as the fan in front of him exists the stage. With a pounding heart and heavy feet, Jongdae makes his way to the table in front of Baekhyun. He can’t look up.

“Hi,” Baekhyun says, voice whisper soft. He sounds as nervous as Jongdae feels. That’s what makes Jongdae finally look up.

Baekhyun is looking at him with such naked longing in his eyes, it’s a good thing the cameras are off.

“Hi,” Jongdae replies. The words almost get stuck in his throat, but he manages to push them forward, a wry smile on his lips. “My name is Jongdae.”

Baekhyun blinks before his brain kicks into gear, a smile blooming on his face as he takes his time signing to Jongdae on the back cover of the limited edition chapter. “That’s a beautiful name for a beautiful man.”

Jongdae snorts, he can’t help it. “You know, someone once used the same pick up line on me.”

Baekhyun blinks innocently. “Ah, great minds must think alike. Are you still waiting for him to pick you up?”

Palms sweaty, Jongdae clenches them into fists as he pumps himself up. “Yes. I’m sure he’s on his way though.”

Baekhyun’s smile is brilliant. His agent is pushing him along but Baekhyun never breaks eye contact with Jongdae, pushing the chapter to Jongdae, their hands briefly touching. “I’m sure he is too.”

And like that, Jongdae is already walking away, head turned over his shoulder to keep eye contact with Baekhyun even as he’s asked to hurry off the stage and out of the auditorium.

The outside hall is almost too bright and Jongdae squints. His feet automatically take him to an empty space by the wall. A few fans still linger, perhaps hoping to catch a chance to talk to Baekhyun in person. Jongdae pays them no mind, head leaned back as he tries to breathe. To think. The day feels like it’s slipped away, like Jongdae has walked through it on clouds, untethered to reality.

But the book in his hand proves that it wasn’t a dream. He looks down, staring at the signature. Baekhyun had signed it ‘Kyoongie’ with a signature little icon he uses as his avatar in the author’s note, a little beagle face with a mole. It’s adorable. ‘To beautiful Jongdae’, Baekhyun had scribbled. ‘Open me’.

Jongdae blinks, re-reading that word. Hesitantly, he opens the back cover, completely surprised to see black marker on the white of the first blank page. There is a number. Jongdae hadn’t even seen Baekhyun scribble it down. Sly bastard.

Suddenly, Jongdae’s phone rings. He jumps, completely surprised before he hurriedly answers it.

“Jongdae, I’m stuck in traffic,” Minseok’s voice comes through. “I'll be late.”

Jongdae stares at the numbers that taunt him, challenge him.

“Actually, hyung,” Jongdae says. “You can head home. I’ll be somewhere else tonight.”

_

“You haven’t changed a bit,” Jongdae comments, smiling at Baekhyun’s colorful couch. Back in university, Baekhyun had always made sure to have the most vibrant colors he could find displayed around his little dorm.

“I wouldn’t say that,” Baekhyun protests, following behind Jongdae. It’s not exactly hesitant when he grabs Jongdae’s hand, but his touch is loose and light. Jongdae tightens his own grip and lets Baekhyun lead him into the kitchen.

There are still unpacked boxes tucked in the corners but the main furniture is set up. It’s a beautiful apartment, on the higher end though not quite luxury. Certainly better than what Jongdae has, still sharing a place with Minseok and Chanyeol. It reminds Jongdae of how different they are now.

“Do you want anything? I can order us food,” Baekhyun asks, sliding some cola to Jongdae.

“Baekhyun,” Jongdae admonishes. “You didn’t bring me here to feed me.”

Baekhyun’s shoulders slump. “You mean you didn’t like my invitation to Netflix and chill?”

Jongdae raises his eyebrows. “Baekhyun, be honest with me.”

Sighing, Baekhyun leads them to his couch, curling up on one end while Jongdae takes the other. Baekhyun looks small and vulnerable, nothing like the cocksure flirt of an author on stage. He doesn't speak right away, but Jongdae is happy to give him time.

“When I got called back home, things were…bad.” Baekhyun shuffles a hand through his hair, looking troubled in a way that has Jongdae’s heart aching. “Things changed so fast. Dad was sick so mom and my brother were working overtime to help him. It seemed irresponsible to be creating more debt and not contributing. So, I dropped out of school. I lost my free time. I lost my friends. I lost you.”

Jongdae can’t take the distance. Unhesitatingly, he draws closer until he can press his body against Baekhyun’s, offering comfort.

“But Dad didn’t get better. Mom told me to go back to school, but I didn’t have it in me. One of my cousin’s, she’s a grief councillor. She told me to pick up a hobby, any hobby. So, I started drawing. I found places on SNS to post my work and then like a dream, a publishing company contacted me and offered me a contract. And then before I knew it – life changed.”

Jongdae nods, smiling as he lets Baekhyun grab his hand, entwining their fingers. “You’re strong,” he praises Baekhyun. “You’ve gone through a lot, Baekhyunnie. But you’ve made something positive for yourself.”

Baekhyun snorts, a half smile on his face. “I don’t know about that. Because even when things were changing, one thing remained the same. I couldn’t stop thinking of you.”

Jongdae bites his bottom lip, heart gradually beating faster and faster. He can’t help but concentrate on how warm, how large, Baekhyun’s hand is, holding his. The same hands that had drawn Love Shot – had drawn Chen.

“I started drawing to remember you, adding characters that were important to me along the way. I never meant for the series to grow as big as it did, but I couldn’t stop drawing my characters, especially Chen.”

“Why me?” Jongdae can’t help but ask, shrinking into himself. “Chen and I – we’re nothing alike.”

Baekhyun’s fingers tilt Jongdae’s chin up, forcing him to look at Baekhyun. “Chen – he supports Hyun. He pushes him to do better and is always there when Hyun needs him. You were that for me, Jongdae. When we were just friends trying to adjust to being adults, when we were lovers and I was getting the bad news. Your heart was the warm place that I could take refuge in. I’ve never forgotten that.”

Jongdae swallows, tears prickling his eyes. “I’ve never forgotten you either,” he confesses in a whisper. Then he makes a deprecating giggle. “I couldn’t figure out what drew me so much to Love Shot. I’ve enjoyed anime and manhwa before, but nothing like this. Now I know.”

“Are you mad?” Baekhyun asks, plump bottom lip trapped between his teeth as he looks at Jongdae with wide, imploring eyes.

“Mad?” Jongdae asks, surprised.

“For using your face. I wasn’t exactly subtle and I’ve drawn a lot of….x-rated stuff,” Baekhyun teasingly says, but the bluster is false, Baekhyun’s palm cold and sweaty under Jongdae’s.

Jongdae takes a second to process that before a fierce blush overtakes his face. His free hand comes up to cover his mouth, laughing sheepishly as he looks away. “Um, I don’t – I don’t mind.”

“Oh?”

And just like that the tense atmosphere disappears. Baekhyun’s always been good at that.

Baekhyun’s fingers are back, but this time they cup Jongdae’s face gently, drawing him closer. “You didn’t mind? Or did you enjoy it? Be honest with me, Jongdae.”

Face still hot, Jongdae gulps, looking at Baekhyun through his eyelashes. “Idiot, you know I enjoyed it. Everyone does. You’re so good.” A thought suddenly occurs to him. “You must have had a lot of practice.”

“No,” Baekhyun assures, not letting a moment of pause between them. Jongdae gasps as Baekhyun’s thumb traces his bottom lip. “There was no one else. Only you.”

Jongdae whimpers. He shouldn’t give into this – he’s only just got Baekhyun back. They’re moving too fast. But its precisely because there are so many years between them that Jongdae is weak to Baekhyun.

“Me too,” he confesses. His bottom lips just out just a bit more and he tilts his head, hoping he still remembers the looks that used to drive Baekhyun wild.

“Then what did you do?” Baekhyun suddenly asks, face so close that Jongdae can see his reflection in Baekhyun’s beautiful brown eyes. “When you read my work? When you saw Hyun take Chen apart? What did you like the best, Jongdae-ya?”

Jongdae can’t speak. His breathing has sped up as lust courses through his veins. It’s so hard to hear Baekhyun’s deep voice crooning such words without reacting.

“I’ll tell you my favourite part,” Baekhyun whispers, pushing a bit. Jongdae is helpless but to go along with Baekhyun’s direction, chest rising and falling rapidly as Baekhyun pushes him on his back and crawls over him. “The very first sex scene I drew. When Hyun took Chen back home and fucked him possessively, reminding Chen that he belongs to _him_.”

“Baekhyun,” Jongdae whimpers, arms wrapped around Baekhyun’s shoulders and drawing him closer in need. “Please.”

Baekhyun’s eyes are intense as they rove over Jongdae’s body. “I’d imagined your pleasured face each time, Jongdae. At first I felt so guilty, but I couldn’t stop. I wanted to take Chen apart until he could only think of Hyun. Can you imagine what I want to do to you?”

“Baekhyun,” Jongdae pleads, voice breathy, “please – please just kiss me.”

Baekhyun doesn’t tease with this. As if waiting for his cue, his head ducks down, plump lips perfectly sealing over Jongdae’s. It’s just as he remembered it, but better. Jongdae hasn’t kissed anyone in years, he’s forgotten how sensual it is to feel the warmth above him, the heady build as his sensitive lips are kissed swollen.

Without thinking, Jongdae moans, opening his mouth and surging up to invite Baekhyun in. Baekhyun tongues inside immediately, their kiss turning from sweet and soft to hard and needy.

They break away, panting into each others’ mouths. Jongdae doesn’t think he has ever felt so elated, so turned on, so giddy with happiness.

“Again,” he demands, hands fisting in Baekhyun’s hair and tugging him down. This time Jongdae invades Baekhyun’s mouth, running his tongue over the roof of it until Baekhyun is moaning, the sound revirbrating through his ears and going straight to his cock.

“We should,” Baekhyun gasps in between kisses, “slow down. We should wait.”

Jongdae nips Baekhyun’s bottom lip meanly. “I’m done waiting,” he says firmly, voice already lust filled and deeper. “We’ll figure it out. We have time. Don’t we?”

Baekhyun kisses the hesitance off of Jongdae. “We have time,” he reassures. “How far can I go?”

“I won’t last,” Jongdae admits. He’s already half hard just from kissing.

Baekhyun laughs into the crook of Jongdae’s neck placing butterfly kisses up the length. “Neither will I. Can I take off your clothes?”

“Yes,” Jongdae groans and they both scramble to get naked. Baekhyun takes the opportunity to drag Jongdae into his bedroom, pushing him down and crawling over him again.

Jongdae easily spreads his legs to accommodate Baekhyun, whining softly as he notices the abs on Baekhyun’s stomach. Nothing intense, but much more toned than Baekhyun has ever been. “You’re like a dream.”

Baekhyun kisses Jongdae, slow and sensual. “I could say the same about you. I’ve thought about this, you know? How I was going to find Chanyeol or Minseok hyung. Find out what I could do to woo you back to me. How I’d shower you in flowers and poems like you always loved until you’d forget about anyone else but me. Fuck, Jongdae.”

Jongdae kisses Baekhyun, feeling the intensity of Baekhyun’s confession, the way he shakes. Jongdae understands, does his best to show he understands. He’s spent years yearning too.

He pulls back slowly, their lips lingering together before there is finally space between them. “I’m here,” Jongdae soothes, thumbing Baekhyun’s jaw.

Baekhyun kisses Jongdae again and then peppers his kisses down Jongdae’s throat. Jongdae’s breath hitches as Baekhyun laves over the sensitive dip between his clavicles, crying out as Baekhyun bites down.

“I’ll make you feel so good,” Baekhyun promises, passion in his voice as he kisses across Jongdae’s chest, leaving love marks everywhere.

Jongdae moans desperately as Baekhyun wraps his swollen lips around Jongdae’s nipple, his hand teasing the other until Jongdae is crying needily. 

“You’re as sensitive as I remember,” Baekhyun comments around his mouthful, biting down until Jongdae cries sharply. “I love teasing Chen’s nipples. Did you notice, Jongdae? I thought about you so often, the sounds you’d make.”

“Baekhyun!” Jongdae’s hands fist in Baekhyun’s hair, neither pulling him forward or back, just needing something to ground himself. “Please, I need you – please!”

But Baekhyun takes his time. Like this he sees what characteristics of himself Baekhyun had put into Hyun. He’s merciless, playing with Jongdae’s body even as Jongdae’s cock leaks.

Finally he trails down to Jongdae’s belly. Jongdae’s chest is a host of bite marks, each throbbing beautifully.

“Do you want my mouth?” Baekhyun asks, a teasing lit to his voice.

“Yes, yes!” Jongdae cries.

“Then ask for it.”

Jongdae writhes in frustration, legs curled around Baekhyun but the man doesn’t budge. But Jongdae’s so needy it doesn’t take very long for him to say, “Please! Baekhyun, please suck me!”

“Anything you want,” Baekhyun purrs, licking a broad strip up Jongdae’s cock.

Jongdae jerks, whimpering as one hand fists Baekhyun’s head and the other claws into the covers under him, pleasure coursing through him. He’s so dangerously on edge.

Baekhyun must remember this because he doesn’t stop teasing, driving Jongdae further insane. When he takes Jongdae into his mouth, it’s just the tip, his warm, wet, mouth sucking fiercely until Jongdae’s hips buck up and then he pulls away.

“Baekhyun!” Jongdae cries in frustration.

“What?” Baekhyun asks innocently, eyes making contact with Jongdae even as his lips press against Jongdae’s cock. “I’m sucking you.”

Tears are nearly pooled in Jongdae’s eyes as all he can focus on is the throb in his cock. “Make me cum,” he begs. “Please, Baekhyun!”

Baekhyun smirks, repeating, “Anything you want.”

Jongdae nearly screams as Baekhyun sinks down on his cock, getting halfway before he stops. But that’s all Jongdae needs, feeling the pressure in his cock finally rise past it’s limits.

Baekhyun’s slender hand cups Jongdae’s ass and pulls his cheek away, thumb rubbing over Jongdae’s hole as he sucks, and that’s it. Jongdae cums hard, black dotting his vision as his hips buck wildly, cock twitching in Baekhyun’s mouth as he spills inside.

Dazed, he lays there for a moment, breathing rapidly as he comes down from his high. Baekhyun takes the opportunity to crawl over Jongdae, making sure Jongdae is making eye contact with him when he makes a show of swallowing. The visual alone nearly makes his cock twitch again.

“Come here,” Jongdae rasps, despite the fact that it was Baekhyun with a cock in his throat.

Baekhyun comes easily and Jongdae maneuvers them until they’re laying facing each other. Jongdae grabs Baekhyun’s hard, leaking cock in the grip he remembers Baekhyun liked best, just a bit too tight. Baekhyun’s eyes flutter beautifully and Jongdae can’t help himself, leaning forward to kiss Baekhyun.

He strokes Baekhyun in quick, sure jerks until Baekhyun is mewling into his mouth, hips fucking into Jongdae’s hand.

“Next time,” Jongdae whispers against Baekhyun’s lips, “you can fuck my ass, Baekhyunnie. I promise my creampie will be better than Chen’s.”

Baekhyun shudders, chasing Jongdae’s lips as he presses as close as he can. His hips don’t stop moving into Jongdae, it feels like he's getting fucked. Finally, Baekhyun cums, moaning into Jongdae’s mouth.

Jongdae strokes him just a bit more, knowing Baekhyun loves the oversensitivity, only stopping when Baekhyun whimpers.

“You’re lethal,” Baekhyun accuses, body satiated and heavy on Jongdae’s chest.

Jongdae hums smugly, kissing Baekhyun's forehead as he basks in the afterglow. Jongdae’s hand is covered in cum and his body in salvia and sweat. They should get up and take a shower. But right now, Jongdae doesn’t think anything in the world could move him.

“You know,” Baekhyun suddenly croons, leaning up on one elbow. “I could use some reference pictures for my next scene. I’m going to have Chen tied to the chair as he’s ‘interrogated’ by Hyun.”

Jongdae blinks absolutely stunned for a moment before he laughs, free and light.

“We’ve finally got each other back after years of pining and the first thing you want to do is tie me to a chair?”

Baekhyun kisses Jongdae, nudging him to roll off the side of the bed and towards the shower. “Gotta tie you down somehow. I’ve got to compete with my own self, you know! You were so cute going on about Kyoongie! Well let me tell you, now that you know it’s me, I’m going to shamelessly use this for the rest of our lives.”

Jongdae preens, pressing Baekhyun against the shower wall and kisses him long and hard. “I like the sound of that,” he whispers into Baekhyun’s lips. “But first, take me on a date. We can figure out how to explain to Minseok and Chanyeol that you're back and have written them into the most popular BL series in the world.”

Baekhyun gapes, droopy eyes wide awake now. “Fuck. I forgot about that. It can be our little secret?”

“You’re going to have to give me a good reason to lie to hyung,” Jongdae purrs, kissing Baekhyun’s neck. His exhaustion is now gone, replaced by lust as Baekhyun gasps beautiful under his mouth.

“I can give you a good reason,” Baekhyun promises, one hand in Jongdae’s hair the other trailing down his back to grab Jongdae’s ass. “Say, why don’t you tell me what your favourite scene was from Love Shot? I’m sure we can re-enact it.”

Torn between lust and laughter at Baekhyun’s dirty leer, Jongdae settles on kissing Baekhyun hard.

“I’m sure my favourite scene is going to change by the end of this series,” Jongdae says softly.

Baekhyun instantly understands. “Well before I get to that happily ever after,” he croons, switching their positions so it's Jongdae against the wall, “how about we take some time to enjoy the journey? Stay with me, Jongdae?”

Jongdae entwines his hand with Baekhyun’s and brings it up this his lips to kiss. “Always.”

{End.}

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
